Is this who I really am?
by ShadeKitteh301
Summary: Alright. Getting back to this soon but it's undergoing some major revisions. I'm chaging the date and where she currentlly is for a short time. It'll still be about her figuring out O.N.I.s motives but things are going to be a little different. Summary will return to normal after revisions are completed. Rating changed for future events mainly a bit of swearing. Shade 3
1. Meet Sadaya

_A/N - To be honest I was sitting back and working on Pandora's Vsitor when this slapped me in the face. I thought it would be a good idea for a story. Well, here goes..._

Chapter 1: Sadaya

July 30, 2552 8:25 p.m.

My name is Sadaya. I cannot tell you my last name for that will only attract the attention of O.N.I. They have been after me ever since I turned against them. I am currently hidden in a local rebel campsite. I cannot tell you where but I ccan tell you this. The Office of Naval Intelligence is NOT to be trusted. They will take anything good you create and turn it into a weapon. Just as they tried to do with me. To fully understand my predicament you must hear my story. But not now. I fear the rebels will be moving soon. I just hope there isn't another fight amongst them. The few Sangheili among us would win.


	2. How it began

_Chapter 2: How it began_

_July 31, 2552 1:29 p.m._

Luck is with us on this day. We do not have to move out and there have been no fights. And now I have time to document my tale. It began when I was turning eighteen and my father insisted I become a sceintist...

_January 25, 2538_

"I said I don't want to become a scientist!" I yelled at my father. He was older and had gray hair. His eyes flashed with rage.

"To bad! I already paid the tuition fee! You are going to college to become a sceintist! And that's final!" He turned and walked out, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I turned to the mirror and ran, grabbing my blue lipstick and creating the marks of a rebel. As soon as I was done I pulled my hair back with a pink hair tie. I stood in front of the mirror and turned as my door opened.

" What are you doing! Clean that off before someone sees you!" I glared at my mother.

"If I have to go to college and become a scientist then I'm going like this." I grabbed the two bags from my bed and walked out the door, my father glaring at me the entire way. As I stepped out the door I turned back. "There are enough scientists in the worlds. Besides. I'd be a better Marine than anything." I crawled into my car and left, debating wheter or not to make a run for it. I sighed and headed for the train station.

"May I help you madam?"

"One ticket to the Institute of Higher Sciences." He handed me the ticket and I grabbed my luggage, walking towards the train with a tear rolling down my cheek. I wiped it away and smeared some of the rebel mark. I wiped it off and climbed onto the tree, ready to suffer through four of the worst years of my life.

_Present day_

Okay. I'm probably boring you so I'll just skip ahead ten years. That's when O.N.I. really began noticing me.

_March 19, 2550_

I slammed my fist down on the table. "Dammit! Another failure." I swept the vials off of the table and looked at my diagram.

"You said you could recreate this thing!" I turned to the officer behind me and threw the rifle at him.

"You can just recreate it yourself. I'm outta this fucking place!" I stormed off and took a taxi back to my home in the hills of Colorado. The mountains had always drawn me in and this was the perfect place for my home. I paid the driver and walked inside. I moved quickly to my lab and entered the code before running down the stairs and to the tank sitting in the middle of the room.

"Is it fully grown yet Anna?" The A.I. appeared by the tank on a holopad and nodded her head.

"She is ready to leave the suspension tank." I smiled and looked at the Elite body within the tank. Anna drained the water and I walked to the nearby bathroom, changing into a slick wet suit. I climbed into a large chamber in the corner of the room and leaned back, closing my eyes as the door closed. I opened my eyes and everything was different. Imagine you took your eyes and placed them on the sides of you face. Yeah. It's weird.

I stood and nearly fell back. I had the mind of a scientist but the ditermination of a U.N.S.C. marine. So you can image what I did next. I stood and fell flat on my face. Again Itried to stand, this time using the suspension tank to hold me up. After a few moments I figured out most of how to move and control this body. I walked to a large closet type room and grabbed out her blue armor.

About a year prior I came across a dead female Elite. I figured I could find some way to recreate her consiousness inside a new body but I was to late. Instead her body grew with some help from my DNA. Now I can control her through a nueral link. I finished putting the armor on and grabbed the plasma rifle, plamsa pistol and the energy sword as well.

"Alright Anna. Open the door and run a battle simulation." I turned to a small metal door in the wall and grabbed the plasma rifle. The door opened.

"Do you wish for me to apply the language of the Covenant?"

"Yes. I need to learn it." I walked in and the door closed, the dull metal room soon turning into a raging battle. Suprisingly I didn't need any translators. This body understood the Covenant language perfectly. Unfortunatly I could not speak it. A realistic explosion sounded and I fell to the ground, holding my plasma rifle. The battle flickered and then vanished. The Covenant were right above me. And they were coming in.

_Present day 11:10 p.m._

We need to move into hiding for now. I will return to this as soon as I can. O.N.I. is near. And they 'smell blood'.

_11:14 sign off Sadaya_

_Status: Hidden and functioning, minor wounds_


End file.
